Talk:Raven
Gadget User vs. Power User Okay, since this is pretty self explanatory, I'm just gonna ask, why is Raven categorized as a Gadget user when her gameplay and her background would indicate that she's a Power user?Never lose, Never Surrender 04:09, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :"Power User" seems to just apply to characters with super strength. Any other super powers don't seem to count :LoveWaffle (talk) 04:15, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :That seems kind of narrowminded on the part of the developers considering that Raven doesn't exactly use tools or Gadgets either and Power can be a general term for superhuman or supernatural abilities. But, then again, that's just my opinion.Never lose, Never Surrender 04:22, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, it's the whole distinction is just supposed to determine how characters react to the environmental hazards. So even though Raven's not known for using gadgets, I couldn't picture her flipping a car onto someone either. ::LoveWaffle (talk) 04:41, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ::While I do see your point, considering that one of her abilities is psychokinesis, it wouldn't be impossible for her to throw a car at someone using her supernatural talents. But anyway, thanks for the tip.Never lose, Never Surrender 05:01, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Contrary to the norm, Raven is classified as a villain in this game. Therefore she is not to be added to the Heroes category.1WonderWoman (talk) 00:49, March 16, 2013 (UTC) 1. Raven is not classified as a villain in this game. She can be seen on the "heroes" side of the leaked roster here: http://img849.imageshack.us/img849/473/14blackadam01.jpg 2. She's not a gadget user. That should be kinda obvious. Watch the trailer. It makes more sense to list Green Lantern and Sinestro as gadget users than it does Raven, or *ahem* The Flash. 02:32, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :That picture reflects her alignment in the norm. The game and her trailer, however, portray her as a villain. Also, Power users mainly refer to those with super strength. Green Lantern and Sinestro interact with the environment similarly to characters with super strength. Raven interacts with the environment similarly to characters without super strength. There is, however, much debate on whether or not Raven is a gadget or power character, but for now we have decided to leave her as a gadget character until evidence is provided that proves otherwise. ::-_- You know what, why doesn't someone just ask Ed Boon what the heck she is? He has a twitter after all. I'm sure he'll clarify. And if Raven is really classified as a gadget character then... wow. just wow. 03:20, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Raven is most likely a gadget user judging by the way she interacts with objects. This is not surprising, considering the fact that her character traditionally does not have super strength. If you want confirmation from Ed Boon, tweet him yourself. But you clearly don't understand the concept of Power users vs. Gadget users, or Raven herself for that matter. ::::I understand the concept just fine. What I don't understand is your misapplication of it. Or your obnoxious bull-headedness. What exactly makes you an authority anyway? I mean no disrespect, I am merely taking a logical standpoint. By stating you do not understand why Raven is not a Power character, you suggest that you do not fully understand the concept of Power users vs, Gadget users. The term "Power characters" does not refer to if the character has powers or not. It refers to if the character uses brute force and power to interact with the environment. This is why the Flash and Raven are not considered Power characters: because they don't use brute force or super strength to interact with objects. It is a common mistake and I can understand your confusion. :If this is indeed the case, I have but one question. What were the game developers thinking? -_- 20:24, March 24, 2013 (UTC)